Cyrano de Bergerac
Hector Savinien de Cyrano de Bergerac (b. Savinien de Cyrano, 1619-1655) was a French dramatist, best remembered from fictional accounts of his life story (the most famous being a play by Edmond Rostand), and is known more commonly as Cyrano de Bergerac. Cyrano de Bergerac, however, is a fictional character. One of the few common traits between the fictional Bergerac and his flesh and blood inspiration is that both have a large nose. References * Cyrano was spoofed on Sesame Street with the character Cyranose de Bergerac, who made a few appearances, including an episode of "Monsterpiece Theater". One of his later appearances, episode 3233, borrows heavily from the storyline of the play, where Cyranose falls in love with Roxanne, a big-eared girl named after the love interest of the play. He enlists the help of Elmo, who performs the role of Cyrano as he helps Cyranose get rid of his accent. *The fifth season Muppet Babies episode "Beauty and the Schnoz" has Baby Gonzo taking advice from Cyrano de Bergerac (José Ferrer, redubbed by Frank Welker) in the 1950 film version (as seen on the nursery TV). The episode also uses scenes from Roxanne, the 1987 Steve Martin comedy which was a modern version of the Cyrano play. *In episode 105 of Muppets Tonight, Rizzo tries to coach Bobo, Cyrano de Bergerac-style, through his crush on Cindy Crawford. *In an episode of the French version of Fraggle Rock, Doc is rehearsing for his upcoming stage performance as a swashbuckling Cyrano de Bergerac. * When Kermit the Frog appeared as a guest programmer for Turner Classic Movies in 2007, he chose to show the 1950 film adaptation, starring José Ferrer. *In a Plaza Sésamo scene, Pancho Contreras helps out a lovestruck prince ala Cyrano by feeding him a poem for the lovely Princess Sofía. The prince mishears everything Pancho says, but manages to win her affections anyhow. Connections *Plácido Domingo played Cyrano de Bergerac in the operatic version at the Metropolitan Opera in 2005, in a 2008 filmed version, and in subsequent tours *José Ferrer played Cyrano de Bergerac many times, including on Broadway (1946, 1953), film (1950), television (Philco-Goodyear Television Playhouse in 1949, Producer's Showcase in 1955), in the 1964 French film Cyrano et d'Artagnan, in the 1974 Hanna-Barbera special Cyrano, and other theater versions (some of which he produced or staged) *Jennifer Garner played Roxane in the 2007 Broadway revival *Derek Jacobi played Cyrano in the 1984/1985 Royal Shakespeare production *Kevin Kline played Cyrano in the 2007 Broadway version *James Mason played Cyrano on radio's The General Electric Theatre (1953) *Jerry Mayer played ensemble roles in the 1968 Broadway version and was a replacement in the 1993 Cyrano - The Musical *Pete Postlethwaite played Ragueneau in the 1984/1985 Royal Shakespeare production *Don Sebesky orchestrated music for the 1993 Broadway show Cyrano - The Musical *David Shaw Parker played Bellerose and a Gascony cadet in the 1984/1985 Royal Shakespeare production *John Stephenson voiced Richelieu in the 1974 special Cyrano *Bill Van Dijk played Cyrano in the 1993 Broadway show Cyrano - The Musical *William Woodson played Le Bret in the 1946 Broadway version and the 1949 TV version __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Literary References Category:Historical References